Cryokinesis
Cryokinesis or Glaciokinesis the ability to slow down the vibrations of particles/atoms in matter to alter temperature, possibly to the point of freezing an object completely. A specific telekinetic form of Thermokinesis - ''if you wanted to simplify it. Introduction Cryokinesis is the psi power to control frigid temperatures and the element of Ice with our mind. For powers on preparatory work, go to Ki Evolution. Cryokinesis is a very specified power and should be held in high regard. With this power, certain people can create ice or frost. TECHNIQUES These two exercises are important to make to a shield made of water and ice energy. Or use ice fuse to gather energy. 'Cultivating water energy' I give credit for the water energy from wingmakers and other websites. To cultivate water energy, stand in a grounding or ki breathing. Close your eyes, and picture yourself standing in a peaceful place, surrounded by water, or waterfalls. Now visualize energy flowing from the water, into your body, mixing with your ki in your Dan tien, and flowing throughout your body. Keep doing this until you feel that the training has been completed, and that you have cultivated water energy. 'Cultivating water energy - 2' This is another way that is from wingmakers and other websites. This is an easier training to get water energy. While taking a shower close your eyes and let the water hit your front side of your body. Visualize the water energy coming from it into your Dan tien or even just your body like it is absorbing it. After a minute or two you will have enough. 'Changing Temperature' This training is one of the more common we can find on Cryokinesis all over the web. It is using Cryokinesis to change the temperature of a specific area a bit, to make it colder. To start out, we may want to meditate a bit and clear our mind. Now, find the room, or whatever area we wish to change the temperature of, and we may want to check the thermostat first, and see what the temperature is. Now, stand there comfortably, with our eyes closed. We must visualize that we are standing in the middle of a blizzard, with snow blowing past us with gusts of frigid wind, ice forming on the ground. We must really get into this. Actually try to feel your body becoming colder. We imagine the thermostat that we looked at in the beginning, and picture the temperature on it dropping. We could also envision ice forming around the room, all over everything, causing the temperature to drop. Now don't get discouraged, this takes practice. With enough work, we should be able to make the temperature a little colder. Body conditioning training If anyone wants to be immune to ice and cold, then it would be recommended meditating in a cold area for 5 - 10 min for two weeks to prepare your body for the ice and cold. Anyone can acquire cryokinesis through proper training. Or just take cold baths, but not all the way cold, just so you can get use to it. Do this for 5 mins. That is the training method to get used to the cold, credits to the eternity team.com/ cryokinesis. Cryokinesis meditation '''It is the second way to get used to the cold. Find a cold place to meditate for 10 minutes and begin by closing your eyes and visualize ice covering your skin at freezing temperatures and that your skin is frozen solid constantly cooling down from the cold flowing throughout your body on the outside, then visualize that the coldness is flowing internally throughout your entire body as you feel yourself cooling down rapidly. ' 'Ice Ball:' This is the other common cryokinesis training that you will see a lot. Now, there are many ways of doing this, but I will explain one of them. Get into the stance that you use when you normally make a Ki or mana ball, with your knees bent a bit, and hands in the ki ball position, at your side, near your hip. Now, visualize water running over your hands and in between your hands, as if you were running them under a faucet. Feel it out, and extract the sharp energy. Now, visualize the water frosting over, try to hear the sounds of the ice crackling as the water freezes. Picture it freezing little by little, and compiling into a ball of ice between your palms. Do this for a few minutes, and see if you feel any cold between your hands. Don't worry, all these exercises take time and practice, so you might not get it on the first day. Practice this every day, until you can do it. To test this, you can try throwing the ice ball at a candle or some kind of small flame like that. And again, don't worry if nothing happens the first few times. Just remember, when throwing the ice ball, just like any other energy ball, you must be in complete concentration and focus, so that the ball does not simply disperse into the air. 'Ice Blast': This training can be done a couple of ways, and here I will describe both that I know of. One way, is to make a normal ice ball, and then push your hands forward like a normal ki blast, and visualize the ice ball flying through the air, being absorbed into your target, and turning the entire thing to ice. This will not actually turn the object into ice. But if done on a person, they may get a shiver, or feel cold. If you get really good, you can get things to freeze over, or even freeze completely. Don't get discouraged if it takes a long time to master. The second way to do this is a bit different; instead of making an ice ball, fill up your forearms with sharp energy. Now visualize it freezing just like the ice ball exercise, and then shoot your hands forward, visualizing a large icicle being launched out of your hands at your foe. 'Tsurara Tate' : "Icicle Shield". To start out, stand in a wide stance and concentrate on the water affinity, and draw it into your body. Visualize it filling up your body, mixing with your ki in your Dan Tien. When you think you have enough tense up your muscles. Completely focus and visualize the water element exploding out of you and freezing mid-way through the air forming a dome of ice around your body. Visualize more water energy being added into it, the dome becoming larger and more powerful and freezing more. Keep visualizing this, and also visualize the sharp energy inside us, powering us up internally, like an internal ki flame. Practice this, and remember not to over do it. 'Kori Hari': "Ice Needles". This is similar to the Ice blast exercise, using the icicle, but it is a bit harder and could take more practice. To start out, draw in the sharp energy, and pack it into your arms. Visualize it freezing like a ki ball, but staying inside your arms. Tense up your arms and shoot them forward as if it was a blast, but this time use your ishi (will power) to have the ice energy come out of your palms and fingertips in the form of little needles of ice, which you should focus on pelting your opponent with. 'Freezing breath:' Visualize something cold like glaciers, blizzards, etc. You can also visualize a blizzard forming in your mouth, and your teeth becoming icicles. Place your hands around your mouth and blow frigid air out your mouth. If you are good enough, you should be able to create small icicles on objects. Ice smoke Added by demetrick. (Untested for now) This ability in cryokinesis allows you to expel ultra gas cold from your hands. I have not done it yet, but I want you guys to try it out. Fill up your arms with full water energy. Condense the water to turn into a gas form. Then visualize the gas turning blue (symbolizing extreme cold air) Then visualize the Icy gas energy leaving from your arms and hands, going to the object and person, instantly freezing them. Try to Feel it with your mind (visualization). 'Frozen Wind:' To improve upon this training, you will have to be alone for great peroids of time. Stand in a deserted warehouse or feild and spread out your arms. Palms facing upwards, take deep breathes. Feel the air around you and whisper "Frostbite" in your mind countinuously, moving our body to the wind's movements. Using the Changing Tempeture exercise, cool the wind until you can fully feel the wind inside your grasp. Focus upon the winds movement and slowly manipulate it until it comes close to you. Then push it away from you in whatever directionyoue want to. After a while, you will be able to cool the wind and manipulate it without grabbing it first. 'Frozen Fire:' This exercise does not create actual fire, but the "fire" can be used by pyrokinetics. Using the basicis of the ice blast, except instead of actual physical ice, you convert the material into violent energy. This is the easiest exercise to perform, but it is the most taxing upon the body. Don't attempt in mass quanities. To make ice- To make the ice for the training you will need to visualize the water's temperature going down and freezing it. Ice dome- Conjure your energy to wrap around you and your gorup like a dome. Build this dome with ice energy and add layers and layers upon it until you make a plan to escape 'Making water cold:' This is a training skill from eternity team.com/cryokinesis I give credit to. get a glass of warm water and try to make the water colder by visualizing the outside of it being covered in ice in every second then visualize the glass starting to get frozen to the point where the glass starts to crack and the water gets colder and colder. This will take time and failure, but if you keep doing it, then you will see results in cryokinesis. Ice Fuse by ice dragon83 This is basically the opposite of fire fuse. First, visualize that everything around you is ice. Icicles on the ceiling, ice everywhere. Now visualize blue cold energy-breath it in through you mouth, and breath regular air out through your mouth. Merge the blue cold energy with your ki. Visualize you dan tien turning blue, if you want into ice. Ice ball 2 #Perform the ice fuse #Make a ki ball with the ice energy #Visualize the ki ball turning into ice. #Visualize it freezing your opponent when you throw it while making the ki ball or the ice breaking on him. #If your opponent feels a chill or something like that then you have succeeded. make sure the ball is dense Please take note that not everyone can learn this skill.Certain people are chosen by this element to be a user of it's power. Others may only have light tendencies. This skill uses 60% of your overall mental power be careful. Not trying to be mean, but some people just aren't necessarily made for this skill. Some can do it, some can't; just accept it and move on. You may be able to do 3 techniques at the most. Don't be mad,be glad you at least tried. Subliminal Video for Cryokinesis training category:Psychokinesis Category:Water Category:All Abilities Category:Energy powers Category:Kinetic Abilities Category:Psionics